


Curiosity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Book - Freeform, Catundra, Kartusch, Leo the Lop, Morgan Morning, Sadstuck, Serendipity Books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave finds a box of memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

You sit on the bed, glancing around at the shelves you have, for records and your collection. Then something catches your eye. That wasn't here last time you were in your room. There's a small box in the corner, right by your closet. You stand and walk over to it, and written in sharpie on the top is 'memories'. You nearly don't open it because of the risk of a smuppet trap before you remember that Bro is dead. You pick up the box, which is rather heavy, and take it to the roof, the only clean place you can think of.

You sit down on the gravelly surface and open the box. The first thing you see is a picture of you as a little kid and an old stuffed animal, which looks like it's supposed to be a cat. In the picture you're wearing your old heart sweater and it looks like Bro just got you some sort of present. You can't tell what it is because it's inside of a box. You set the cat in your lap and capchalouge the photo. You find a photo album next. You flip through it, seeing some pictures of you and some of Bro and some of both of you together. You capchalouge it for later. There's two little boxes with glass windows set in the tops, one with the first tooth you lost and the other with the first lock of hair you had cut. You set them aside. Next you find the pair of shades you broke in third grade when you got beat up by a couple fifth graders. You frown as you remember walking home with a broken arm and a sprained ankle. You smile when you remember that Bro beat the shit out of them. You carefully lift the bag that they're in and set them next to the boxes.

You then see something that catches your eye. A small pile of books. You lift them out carefully and capchalouge them, saving them for later to read with Karkat. You find your first pair of walking shoes and a couple other photo albums which you take with you, your old grey sweater with the heart on it, a couple of your first sketchbooks which you save to look at with Karkat, and another box, this one of wood. You make sure there's nothing else to look at before capchalouging everything and heading back to the meteor. You sit in the common area, right next to Karkat in his spot on the floor where he's reading. "What do you want, Strider?" You simply begin to take things out of your sylladex. "I found a box of old shit. Wanna look through what it had inside?" He nods and sets down his book, "Of course I do, what, do I look like someone who wouldn't want to look at your useless sentimental memorabilia?" You snort. You cuddle up to your moirail and open the first photo album.

The first few pages are just of you as a baby doing various things, eating, when you first learned to stand, your first birthday party, other normal baby things. Karkat laughs at one of the pictures where you're about eight, when your teeth were crooked as fuck, and you could not to save your life fix your hair. You keep flipping through, finding more and more pictures of you and Bro. There's one picture of you and him where he's kissing your cheek and you're sticking your tongue out. You blush at that one and quickly turn the page much to Karkat's dismay. Once you've made it through that album, you move on to the next one, getting through the smaller booklet much quicker. In the third book, you find lots of pictures of Bro with his old boyfriend, Jake. You only know his name because the photos are labeled. You can't imagine that this guy was taller than your Bro. You decide he must perpetually be on stilts. You see a picture of what looks like Rose's Mom. You'll have to show her later. You set aside the photo albums and grab the small stack of books you grabbed without looking at. Karkat shifts so his legs are laying straight out in front of him, instead of crossed over each other like before. You scoot closer to him and put your legs over his lap. Karkat puts his arm around your shoulders and kisses your forehead. He's told you that he likes how a bit of red bleeds into your pale relationship. You take the first book off the stack, Leo the Lop, and open it up. You read it out loud. You smile as you read, nostalgia is a wonderful feeling. The story is about a lop rabbit and a bunch of other baby rabbits finding out that there is only one definition of normal, and that is what you are. Karkat makes fun of the shitty moral. You make Karkat read the second book, Catundra.

This one makes you a little bit upset because of your own weight struggles, since the book is about an overweight cat becoming healthy with the help of a mouse. You read the third book, Kartusch. The story this time is about a group of creatures called Furry Eyefulls, who love to look at everything beautiful on the island. One of the creatures wanders off and finds a little blind snake named Kartusch, who teaches the Furry Eyefulls to listen to the beauty around them, not just look at it. You both enjoy that one, Karkat making comments about you being the little furry thing that wandered off and Terezi being the snake. You laugh it off. You have Karkat read the next story, Morgan Morning.

You push your shades up onto your head for this one, since you remember it has beautiful illustrations. Morgan wanders off to play, disobeying his mother, and falls into a river. He is carried over the waterfall and breaks one of his legs. A star speaks to him, telling him that he can live if he agrees to never see his mother again. The star turns Morgan into a unicorn, and he leaves into the forest. You're crying by the end of the story. When Karkat closes it he hugs you, shushing you quietly and rubbing your back. You cry into his shoulder for a short while before you look up at him, and he kisses you gently, still holding you tightly. When he pulls away you laugh quietly, looking away. "You okay?" He sounds genuinely concerned. "Yeah." You feel like John was that star, only he didn't tell you you'd never get to see your Bro again. At least, while he was alive.

You look back over to the wooden box. You open it up to find a journal, a pocket watch with a tag that said 'save for his eighteenth', a stack of CDs in a box labeled 'home movies', and a CD with 'for dave' written in sharpie on it. You politely excuse yourself from Karkat's arms and head to your room. You pop the one with 'for dave' on it into your laptop and then you start to cry again when you realize that it's Bro and he's fucking talking to you. You know it's just recorded but still it means the world to you. "Hey kid. If you're watching this, I'm probably dead. I just want you to know that I love you. Even if I don't show or say it, I do." And you shut your laptop and cry. You guess you're not too much like Morgan, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the books in this are the four serendipity books i had so i used them b/c i know the stories


End file.
